Make or Break Me
by xPrimalDesiresx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and though the State tries to hide the celebration of love behind a veil of patriotism, Edward still believes there is hope. After watching Roy from afar, today he will make his move. Rated T for Shounen Ai, RoyXEd & possible suicide


**AN: This was originally meant to be a oneshot posted on Valentine's Day, but we didn't make the deadline. Have fun enjoying the RoyXEd pairing! **

* * *

The bells of a distant tower chimed away in the distance. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and one of the busiest days of the year in Central.

Valentine's Day was what the citizens called the celebration. But the State Alchemists had a different plan in mind, as usual. They called it Consumer Day, and advertized it as a splendid holiday during which the citizens were expected to buy gifts for their loved ones. There were many planned events, like feasting and parades. Stalls lined the streets in an attempt to provoke further spending.

State Alchemists scurried about like rats in suits. The low-rankers were in charge of decoration. They hung streamers and banners supporting patriotism that waved in the chill air. Higher-level alchemists were expected to perform amazing feats. For this day, they would become all-purpose street-performers.

"They don't pay us enough for this," Roy said under his breath. His shoes clattered up the stone steps of the State Alchemist Headquarters Building. I shivered in his presence, though my coat kept me warm enough. I was nervous, certainly. All day long I'd wanted to speak with him. Now that we were alone, I could tell him in private all that I'd wanted to—

"Roy, I've been looking all over for you!"

In one instant I was deserted. Roy turned to address the beautiful blonde Riza Hawkeye and forgot all about me. I watched as she whispered something into his ear, giggling. I blushed crimson and fled the scene.

I made my way across town, lost in my thoughts. Roy and Riza, Roy and Riza, Roy and Riza... like a broken record it played over and over again in my head. The grin that spread across his face after she whispered into his ear...

I could never make him grin that way.

It was hopeless.

In the distance fireworks crackled through the air, then roared as they burst. The entire state was celebrating, cheering at the far off celebration. I was supposed to be there, performing, but instead I just wandered onward.

All this time, there had been a ray of hope in my heart that someday, Roy would understand. But it was clear now that not only was he void of understanding, but the place in his heart I had dreamed of filling was already taken. Somebody had replaced me before I even got there.

I felt sick, like I was being gutted with a blade. Now the butterflies in my stomach that flew and quivered when Roy was nearby were dead, their withering corpses littering my insides.

After wandering for some time, I finally came to a bridge on the outskirts of town. It stood about four yards over the teal ocean waters.

My heart had been sunk, and soon I would sink too.

I inched towards the edge. The waves seemed to beckon to me, inviting me to join them in the dark waters. Roy didn't love me, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about it at the bottom of the ocean. I readied myself for the bitter plunge.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

The voice behind me was startling. I almost lost my footing. A white-gloved hand clasped my human arm, pulling me away from the edge of the bridge.

I swallowed, realizing the butterflies must have come back from the grave. There was fluttering in my stomach once more, as the dark-haired man who stood before me was none other than Roy himself.

"I'm just…" I cleared my throat, adverting my eyes, "enjoying the view."

Roy rolled his eyes and pulled me closer still. I imagined I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. "That's the worst lie I've ever heard," he sighed. "If you want people to believe you, think of something more creative. And pick a different bridge. That fall wouldn't kill you."

I bit my lip. Here I thought perhaps Roy had come to rescue me, and now he was chastising me on how to properly kill myself? It was unbelievable. "What do you know," I murmured. I went to turn back to the edge but he stopped me.

Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around me.

"I know that I love you."

He bent down to my height, and laid his lips upon mine. They entangled in a soft meeting, like that of an insect landing upon a dandelion's petals.

As our lips broke apart, I murmured, "Roy, how did you...?"

"What? Do you think I never saw the way you looked at me, Edward?" he chided.

A crimson blush spread across my cheeks. I didn't know how to respond to him. Instead of words, I took the more direct approach. Leaning into him, I placed my lips on Roy's once more in an attempt to find out if he was really serious.

Apparently, he was.

He kissed me again, a little faster, a little more passionate. I welcomed it gratefully, knowing that Roy was the only reason I would keep living. I felt as though, if he never let me go, I would live forever.

"Let's get away from here," Roy murmured in between kisses. "Somewhere private, where we can be alone. Good idea?"

I nodded. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered with relentless excitement once more as I wondered what Roy had in mind.

We took a State Alchemist vehicle, Roy driving and I in the passenger seat. The sky was dimming outside of the windows. I assumed it would be chilly, but it was cozy inside the car. I blushed again when Roy removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to wrap around my shoulders. I gladly leaned into him, closing my eyes and savoring the warmth I felt.

Fireworks pounded across the night air from far away.

* * *

**AN: Leave us a review, please!**


End file.
